


You Got The Love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lawyers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Original Character(s), Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	You Got The Love

Tilting her head as she stood in the doorway, Natasha pursed her plump lips as she smirked. Assured she hadn’t been noticed yet, she moved a hand to slowly tug her zipper. Her breasts spilling out as the garment opened up.

In an instant, Meghan looked up. The sound was unusual, having dispelled her thoughts that she was all alone. A blush showing as she caught sight of Natasha.

Natasha displayed a prominent smirk as she strolled across the floor, her voice a suggestive purr. “Glad I got your attention.” Meghan found her gaze fixated on Natasha, curious and aroused. The two feelings competing, one veering towards caution while the other wanted to abandon it. Speaking softly as she tried to appear cooler then she was. “You’re here so late…” As if being met by a semi-undressed Natasha was something routine.

Natasha laughed softly, perching on the edge of her desk, loosely crossing her legs, as she looked down to her. “I was waiting for you.” Her gaze running over the myriad of documents she cooed. “Must be working hard.”

A nod as Meghan shrugged with a meek laugh. “Legal stuff.” Noticing Natasha’s raised eyebrow, she mumbled. “But that’s not what you’re here for?” Natasha giggled then leaned in and kissed her slowly.

Taken by surprise, Meghan experienced a prolonged out of body moment. She then curved her lips as she groaned, moving her hands to drape around Natasha’s waist. Only for the Russian to slip out of her grasp, shaking her head as she whispered. “Ah, I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

As Meghan took a moment to recover her thoughts, she shook her head. Showing a smile but was pre-emptively silence as Natasha placed a finger against her lips. “I’ll be sitting right here, let me know when your work night is through. Then the real fun can begin.” Finishing with a cute wink, Natasha then leaned back, sliding into the nearby vacant chair.

Though her attention was pulled back with an exerted effort, Meghan tried to avoid giving Natasha too much attention. Not enough and she might get bored and leave, too much and she would lose track of her work. Yet she found her eyes shifting between the pages and Natasha, admiring her long legs, her slender body.

Natasha laughed softly, reaching down as she untied her boots, she looked to Meghan, showing off her full confidence as she purred. “While you’re working, I’m going to strip off. You don’t mind?” Looking up, she shook her head, a nervous giggle following as she found her focus shifting almost fully to Natasha.

Revelling in her audience, Natasha slid each layer of clothing off with a deft graceful motion, locking eyes with her companion, she smirked. Wider, more suggestive. “Calling it a night, Meg?” A quick nod ensued, she pushed herself away from her desk, a smirk of her own showing as she replied. “So, uh should I wait for you to finish or…” Natasha tilted her head as she laughed and then purred. “Wait. I want to see your method.”


End file.
